


video games

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“i’m a dick? i’ll show you a dick.”“are we supposed to have sex now?”
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	video games

afternoons with san were always eventful, you never had peace and quiet with him. you had invited him to come to your house: you had finally ended your mid-terms and you needed a day to unwind from all the stress. that’s one of the things san is good at- making you relax and have fun, even if he’s a pain in the ass sometimes.

“shall i interest you in a game of mario kart?” san prompted, grabbing the case of said game.

“i would accept it… if you weren’t a big cheater.”

san gasped, touching his chest in fake shock. you sat down on your couch, motioning for san to start the game. he sat down next to you, handing you a wii controller.

“dibs on toad.”

* * *

“stop bumping my car!” you yelled at san, “you’re terrible!”

san was laughing, it was almost hard for him to concentrate. yet he was winning, now way ahead of you. your kart was left gyrating on the track as you pressed every button to try and go forward. however, san won.

“you are such a dick, choi san!” you rolled your eyes.

“oh.” he turned his head to you, “ ** _i’m_ a dick? i’ll _show_ you a dick.”**

“and disgusting too.” you smirked. “i don’t want to see your dick, thank you very much.”

“are you sure about that?” he put his controller down, “i bet you’re dying to see it.”

you also set your controller down next to you and turned to him. You jumped on him, hitting his arm and chest.

“you’re such a cheater!” you were yelling.

“well i think you’re just a terrible gamer.” san bit back.

he was holding his arms above his face and, when he saw you were going to strike again, he held your wrists next to his face. san was lying on his back and you were on top of him, straddling his waist. your hair was cascading down, brushing softly against san’s cheeks. he flipped you back, so now you were the one lying. your legs were parted so he could fit in the middle. one of his knees nudged your ass and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“hm…” you hummed, biting your lip. it was a weird situation; you and san never did things like this.

you were just best friends.

“what are you thinking about?” san’s voice was low, and his breath was softly fanning over your face.

you weren’t one to lie, “isn’t it weird?”

san looked up, pensive, “no, not really. i like you, you know.”

he flashed one of his sweet smiles, showing his dimples. it was inevitable, you smiled back. he leaned closer and pressed a small kiss to your lips.

“i was just waiting to see how much i could tease you until we got here.” he admitted, his lips moving against yours with each word.

you slightly push him away, playfully, “so you’ve been cheating on mario kart just to get in my pants?!”

“in your heart, mind you. i’m not that big of a dick.”

“then how big are you?”

san choked a little bit and whispered something about you being too bold and you laughed. he grabbed your chin, not forcefully but you stopped laughing and stared at him. he licked his lips quickly and leaned in, kissing you again. this time, the kiss was deeper, and your tongue was grazing against his lips, to which he opened them and let your tongues touch. you slid your hands inside of san’s shirt, touching his back carefully. your cold hands made him shiver and buck his hips against yours, earning a moan from you.

his thumbs were rubbing circles on a small bit of exposed skin of your hips, and his hands started sliding up slowly. His hands were cold as well and you leaned your head back, lifting your chest, pressing against his. He started kissing down your jaw to your neck, licking from the base to the top of your neck and letting his lips suck on the tender skin beneath your ear. he could almost say he was surprised to find that you weren’t wearing a bra, if he didn’t have noticed before how your breasts moved every time you would bounce on the couch, in frustration. his hands touched the soft flesh, his fingers making their way to your nipples. san gave them a light squeeze that made you gasp.

“tell me if i ever hurt you, alright?” you nodded.

san straightened himself and removed his shirt, throwing it on the ground. you touched his stomach and he smiled, lifting on of your hands so he could press a kiss on the back of it. he tugged softly on your shirt and you also removed it from your body.

 _“fuck.”_ he whispered.

his head dipped down to your chest, immediately wrapping his lips on your left nipple, while his hand played with the other. you moaned and he moaned back, when he felt the hand that was on his stomach dip down to his pants. you touched him softly, feeling his length rise through his sweatpants. you moved your hand up and down as he thrusted against you. you had your eyes closed due to the pleasure, but when you opened them, you saw san staring back at you, gripping your breast while he circled his tongue around the sensitive nub. you subconsciously squeezed him, making him moan.

you whined, tugging on the waistband of his pants, pouting.

“aw,” he cooed, a smirking creeping up his lips, “are you eager, baby?”

you nodded, furrowing your brows as you tugged again.

“san, stop teasing.” you whimpered as you felt his hand move down to your underwear.

“i didn’t even start the real teasing.” he joked.

but he complied, standing up and taking his pants off. his cock slapped his thigh, making him hiss, and he looked down at you. you clenched your thighs, but san didn’t give you enough time, grabbing the hem of your panties and pulling them down your legs. you yelped and giggled, and san smiled, prying your legs open again, kissing your thighs. his fingers were dangerously close to your center.

you grabbed his hair, “san…”

 **“are we supposed to have sex now?”** he asked, winking at you.

you slapped his arm but nodded. san wasn’t sharing the same idea, so he continued to torturously kiss your thighs, as his thumb pressed against your clit. his eyes were trained on you, catching all of your reactions and memorizing them. he smiled when he saw your mouth open as he circled your clit.

“i barely did anything yet you’re so wet.” he whispered, still pressing light kisses to the skin on your inner thighs.

“not m-my fault…” you moaned, “you turn me on so much.”

san kneeled in front of you, just like before, and pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance, pushing himself in slowly. you were relaxed but the feeling of san stretching you was so good, that you kept clenching around him. he bottomed inside of you, leaning forward to kiss you. he held your hands above your head, intertwining your fingers, and started to slowly thrust into you. one of your hands let go of san’s, tangling in his hair as his hand held your waist. his thrusts were still slow, but sharp, as he pulled out and slammed back into you. you were moaning messes and, for a split second you worried about your neighbors, until san snapped his hips again.

“(y/n),” he moaned in your ear, “fuck, i think i’m going to cum.”

you pressed the heel of your feet on his lower back, pulling him closer to you. he kissed you messily before dropping his head on the crook of your neck, as his hips moved continuously like waves. the burning sensation at the pit of your stomach was more prominent than ever, signifying you were about to cum as well. san must’ve felt it, because his thrusts got harder. it did not last long, as his hips stuttered before he spilled his cum inside of you. but that didn’t stop him- you hadn’t reached your orgasm yet and he still had stamina for more. so he continued to thrust rhythmically, until you convulsed under him, chanting his name like a song. he licked your neck and sucked on it as you were reaching your high, which made you shiver even more.

“san,” you whimpered for the millionth time, “please, i’m so sensitive.”

he smirked, kissing your jaw, your cheeks and, lastly, your lips.

“i think you can take another round.”


End file.
